Chronicle of a Forgotten Age
Translated extract from a written history chronicling the history of the state of Yermo on Sanghelios. These texts were banned under religious edicts promulgated after the formation of the Covenant and only fragments of such texts remain. ---- In the days when Therel ‘Vadam was High Kaidon of Yermo, the kaidons of the east and the kaidons of the south rose up and made war upon him. And so Therel sent messengers to every kaidon in Yermo saying, “Must my line perish thanks to the hollowness of your oaths? In times of trouble did I not send out my warriors to protect your fields and your keeps? Fight with me against these traitors and upon my blood you will know the depths of my gratitude.” When the kaidons of Yermo heard these words they were greatly ashamed. And so a great host of warriors numbering ten thousand strong marched to Vadam’s defense. And so Therel ‘Vadam led his armies against the kaidons of the south and crushed them utterly, putting their keeps to the torch and their bloodlines to the sword. When the kaidons of the east saw the great slaughter that befell their allies to the south they were greatly troubled. And they said to each other, “We must sue for peace, or Vadam will surely destroy us as he has destroyed the southern keeps.” But Therel’s wrath was kindled against the east and he declared, “There shall be more blood before there is peace, so that you and your descendants remember the sorrow that awaits any who raise the blade against my keep.” Then the kaidons of the east were greatly afraid. Yet one of their number was Uer, kaidon of House Refum. When he saw that the cause against Vadam was lost, he declared, “I shall go to the kaidon of Vadam myself, for surely when he sees the kaidon of a noble house come in person he shall know the sincerity of our entreaties.” So he gathered up his personal guard and set off for Vadam. But when Uer was still a long ways off, a messenger reported to Therel that the kaidon of House Refum came again with entreaties for peace. And Therel burned with wrath, declaring, “Is this how they mock my resolution, by repeating their empty words? Kill this insolent beast so that his comrades may know the fate that awaits them as well.” So the warriors of Vadam fell upon Uer and killed him and all the retainers with him. Then Therel sent this message to the kaidons of the east: “Because the kaidon of House Refum has paid me great insult, I shall bring ruin upon his lands and upon his bloodline. If any stand against me in this, I will visit the same vengeance upon their lands and their bloodline. But as for any who kneel before my might I will treat with for peace once my wrath is settled against the lands of Refum.” And when the kaidons of the east received this message and saw that Therel marched upon Refum with a great host they fled away and none could be found to stand with the warriors of Refum. When Vei, the new kaidon of Refum, saw that he stood alone against the might of Vadam he went up into the hills to consult the oracles who dwelled in the shrines there. He brought with him many gifts and offerings and asked, “What must I do to win the gods’ favor and triumph over my enemy?” And the oracle replied: “To attain so mighty a feat of arms, the gods demand great sacrifice. You must take the life of your younger brother, and in so doing gain the power to destroy the host of Vadam. For if you take the field as you are, you shall surely perish.” But Vei replied, “What profit is there to victory if I dishonor the blade of my father and of my forefathers with the blood of my kin? I cannot do what the gods demand, for there are ancient laws that cannot be broken even for the sake of victory.” And the oracle replied: “Then you shall perish if you take the field against Vadam.” And Vel replied: “As the gods will, so shall it be.” So Vel went down from the mountain and marshalled all of his warriors. And taking up his blade he went out and came against Therel and his armies. And there was a great slaughter in the fields that day. Vel was utterly defeated and he and all the warriors with him were slain. Then Therel took the body of Vel and the body of Uer and displayed them above the gates of Vadam. When Vel’s brother and sister heard of all that had transpired, they said, “Shall our kaidons’ bravery be met with further dishonor and scorn? Let us go, that we may die with them.” So they gathered all the warriors they could and came in the night to Vadam. And scaling the walls of the keep they cut down the bodies of Vel and Uer and brought them back to Refum and buried them with honor in the tombs of their ancestors. When Therel learned of what had transpired, he was moved with compassion for his enemy. And so he declared, “My wrath has abated and I shall not destroy Refum utterly. I take only the lands I have conquered with my own blade, and of the surviving relatives of my enemies I demand only vassalage. If they swear fealty to me and to my descendants I shall take no further vengeance.” And so the survivors of Refum made peace with Therel, kaidon of Vadam and High Kaidon of Yermo. And they swore fealty to him and pledged their remaining lands to him, and so it has continued to this day. Category:The Weekly